A Little Hotel Mix-up
by fcwolfg
Summary: What happens when AJ's room is not ready at the hotel yet and Tamina decides to let AJ in for the meanwhile. AJ get's a little to playful with Tamina as she tells her how much Tamina really means to her. Smut.


AJ had been fussing on the plane ride in her sleep. More or less really the entire time. She tossed and turned in her coach seat, belt buckled, her legend of Zelda triforce beanie pulled down over her eyes to keep the light out. Tamina knew what she was trying to do. Roll on her stomach, but that was near impossible to do in these cheap plane seats. No one wanted to sit near her. Scared they'd be hit by her wild jerking movements. Save for Tamina. Tamina sat idly looking out the tiny window enduring the occasional slap or accidental flailing kick.

Nightmares struck the tiny champs mind causing her to lash out in her dreams and reality. Tamina watched over AJ, preventing some ditz of a flight attendant from waking AJ. You don't wake AJ from a nap. Good or bad. The dark girl would claw your eyes out for such insolence. Tamina kept her usual cool the entire trip. Once they landed, she knew she'd have to do something to stop these nightmares from further haunting AJ.  
The pint sized demoness was beyond her usual levels of upset. She was livid. Or rabid. Tamina thought to herself as she spectates AJ seething over to the hotel clerk about her room not being ready yet. She needed sleep and she wanted it now. And so help this poor clerk. AJ was liable to turn him into her own hammock.

Tamina walked over and looked at the terrified man. "Is my room ready?" The clerk nodded rapidly getting the key.

"How is her room ready but not mine!" AJ snapped fire filling her eyes.  
Tamina rested a hand on the stringed out girls shoulder. "You can nap in my room till yours is ready." Tamina spoke calmly and clearly down to AJ.  
AJ blinked. Her usual unusual calm clicked into place a sick smile plastered on her face "Oh okay!" She skipped following Tamina to the elevators. Leaving a confused and horrified hotel clerk in their wake.

AJ plopped herself right into the middle of Tamina's bed. She groaned exasperatedly "oh god I'm so tired! Would you believe I didn't sleep that whole plane ride!"  
Tamina just nodded her head bringing their bags in smiling to herself.  
"I swear I'm going to pop someone's head off their shoulders if i don't get some freaking sleep!" AJ growled, she peeled off the sweats and slacks she wore on the plane tossing them by the luggage where Tamina was. "Grab me some pjs Tami? On second thought screw it." AJ just dove under the covers clad in her underwear and cooed softly as she felt the cool sheets sliding on her skin.  
Tamina took off her jacket and tried to settle into her room despite the rather sexual level of noises coming out of AJ over how nice the bed was.  
"Ooooohhh my god! Tamina, this bed, is so soft, I am like on a cloud! I could sleep forever in here! Mmmmm and warm too! Oh lord, this feels so good."  
Tamina had unpacked her clothes and turned. AJ had finally gone quiet. To make sure the chatter box didn't suffocate herself in her fluffy sheets and pillows Tamina poked at the bed. AJ was passed out. Eyes practically locked shut like safes.  
Tamina smiled. Finally AJ would be normal, or as normal as she could get.  
But then it started, AJ rolled onto her stomach and then started thrashing about.  
"No! Never! You'll never pin me! Never make me tap out! Never!" She screeched into a pillow.  
Tamina whipped off the covers so nothing was restraining AJ. She moved the pillow from AJ's face.

"AJ! Wake up! It's a dream." Tamina gently shook her. She mentally braced herself for AJ trying to claw her eyes out upon waking.  
"What? Tami?" AJ pulled herself up on her elbows looking up at Tamina from her lap.  
"AJ it was just a dream. No one pinned you. No one made you tap." Tamina looked into AJ's brown confused deep pools.  
"Oh... "AJ curled up in a ball. Sitting up. Eyes darting around wearily. "Tami, can I tell you a secret? You can't tell anyone, ok, well, I've been having nightmares someone's gonna take belty from me." AJ rushed out rocking back and forth in her ball. "And I just refuse it. I won't lose belty to anyone. Ever." She huffed. "And in my dreams of course the only way if ever lose is if someone cheated me out of it. So that's what happens!"  
Tamina listened as AJ burst out with all of this information. Tamina figured as much. AJ's flails seemed like half formed wrestling moves. "Tami?" Tamina looked up at AJ, the girl making herself look smaller, clad only in her bra and panties. "Can I sleep with you? You could... Keep the nightmares away?"  
Tamina nodded. She tugged off her uncomfortable clothes and went to grab some of her own sweats. Settling on a tank and loose sweat pants she got in bed with AJ. The girl latched into her front and smiles crookedly up at her. "Sweet dreams Tami." At that AJ tucked her head into the crook of Tamina's neck and drifted off to sleep.

Tamina sturred as she felt something resting on her waist. She went to move her arms and they are restrained. As she inhaled sharply something pressed against her throat… a collar. Just then, two dark sparkling orbs focused on her in the dark.

"Tammy… my little Tammy…" A hand reached out and stroked her as if she were an animal. "You take so good care of me… I wanna do something that'll make up for all that love and attention you show me… Tammy…"

Tamina felt something rubbing just at her waist, a small pressure. Her eyes widened.

That familiar giggle turned cackle filled the air. AJ gleamed and laid atop Tamina and purred over her captive. "My Tammy, my little Tammy… mine." She snuggled into the larger woman. "You know Tammy, you know you're the Uthgard to my Dovahkiin. You support and protect me… all I want to do is pay you back for all that…" The pressure grew just out of Tamina's view.

Before Tamina could really react she realized then her clothes were gone save for the bonds now across her body. AJ inserted her strap on into Tamina's opening. Tamina gasped her back arching as high as it could off the bed. She groaned as AJ giggled and pressed her hips hard to Tamina's with all her strength. "Oh… Tammy…"

Tamina's eyes saw red, she hadn't expected that and without lubrication it was painful, filling her torso with a burning ache. AJ slowly pulled out of her, Tamina exhaled relieved at the loss of pressure. But just as her back relaxed down onto the bed, she was rammed into once more. AJ's eyes gleamed at the darkness that laid within. "Oh Tammy, I'm going to show you how much I love you all night long… my love for you hurts tammy… it hurts just like this…"

Tamina panted and grit her teeth as the pint sized champion plunged into and out of her over and over again. AJ relished in Tamina's cries of pain, licked her lips when she saw Tamina's abdomen flex and muscles roll, and bit into her bottom lip with such force when one of her thrusts knocked the wind out of Tamina.

After all the torture AJ wrought slowly upon Tamina, Tamina slowly grew wet. This made the thrusts more pleasureful than painful. Tamina felt the pleasure build up inside her just how the pain had, her groans turned into lustful moans. AJ continuing her work as an over energized rabbit.

Tamina felt it, it was coming, and she was nearing the point where she thought she would see stars and lose it all. AJ had not stopped, tired, or even flinched from the speeding pace she was at. But then, just as suddenly as she had started, AJ stopped leaving Tamina at the edge.

"Okay Tammy, it's your turn to make me happy now…" She giggled pulling out of Tamina. The woman looked up confused, what was this little half crazed woman up to?

AJ rummaged around, she quickly produced what appeared to be a harness, another strap on. This one was huge. And Tamina winced at it, that was not fitting in her, no way no how. AJ giggled when she saw Tamina's reaction, but turned and started slipping the harness on Tamina settling it all in. Tamina blinked, there was no way in hell this was going to fit in AJ. No way.

AJ bent over between Tamina's legs and began to lick up and down the dildo lubricating it thoroughly. She bobbed her head up and down on the top even just a little looking right into Tamina's eyes. A tingle of pleasure rode down Tamina's spine at the sight.

AJ then got up, she lined herself up with the strap on slowly lowering herself down upon it. She moaned her back arched becoming as straight as possible. Tamina couldn't believe her eyes as the whole thing fit in her. AJ smiled happily, "Oh Tammy you make me feel so full." She rode herself up and down on Tamina with glee. Glee that turned into something Tamina could describe that appeared to be demonic possession. AJ's eyes became lustfully dark, body bouncing on the spot in an unnaturally rthymic motion. Her hair wild looking into nothing as she panted and worked herself up and down.

A shock travelled through AJ's body, Tamina could only assume AJ had reached her climax. The girl became a rag doll. Limp and laid down on Tamina's bare body, with the strap on still inside her. She moaned softly and grumbled soft words Tamina could not pick up but could very well think it was Spanish of some persuasion.

"Mmmm Tammy you felt soooo… good." She gently clawed Tamina's sides like a cat getting cozy on a couch. AJ's eyes bugged open then "Oh my where are my manners!" AJ ripped off the strap on and dove her face between Tamina's legs.

The larger woman bucked into the smaller's face as AJ licked, lapped, and nipped her way in. Tamina wrapped her thigh's tightly around AJ's face, so tight Tamina wondered if the girl could breath, but she was more concerned about the tounge that now licked inside her and probed around. She clenched at her bonds with her fingers arching her back again as AJ made quick work of her. The tiny temptress's tounge licked and flicked her clit with such speed Tamina blinked and then she came.

Aj looked up and smiled, "There Tammy, you're happy, I'm happy. Its how it's meant to be." She snuggled onto Tamina again. She slipped her lazy fingers up and undid the bonds. "Night Tammy." She tucked her head into the crook of Tamina's neck.

Tamina sighed, but wrapped her sore arms around the small girl stroking her hair and slowly drifted off with her.


End file.
